


Sweet Spot

by orphan_account



Series: These Stars [2]
Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: M/M, Plug and Play Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:05:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after all these years, Rhinox still knows his way around a flyer's systems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Spot

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline is kind of foggy, mostly post "Optimal Situation' jumps around a bit. Written for a long dead prompt generator. Not edited, because I am bad.

Prompt Optimus Primal / Rhinox / a long time ago

  
Optimus brushed a finger as thick as Rhinox's arm along the back of his friend's knee; Stroking over the point where cool metal met warm rhino flesh. This new body was too large and unwieldy to touch Rhinox the way he wanted. There was that still small part of him that regretted taking Prime's spark into his own.

"How you doing?" Rhinox asked, he sat on Optimus's chest exploring the seams in Optimus's armor.  
Optimus was stretched out on his back. His massive hands resting gently Rhinox's hips; it was interesting experience for both of them, Optimus having always been smaller.

"It aches," he moaned. "I can't feel anything anymore. It's like I've burnt out all my tactile sensors."

Rhinox laughed, a rich sound and thrust his fingers into his commander's cockpit. "I think I can help with that" he unscrewed a panel under the cockpit and reeled some cables out. "Why don't we see what goes where"

Optimus laughed, one of the few genuine laughs he had heard since this mess had started.

"That would be nice," he said, stroking the inside of Rhinox's knee again.

"Remember when we used to do this. In your workshop"

Rhinox smiled "you jets are so full of yourselves"

"You just wanted to look at my turbine" Optimus replied flexing a hand as Rhinox worked his hands into the nest of cables under his cockpit.

"Something like that" Rhinox replied Optimus shivered under his touch.

When Optimus was still at the Academy and Rhinox was apprenticed to an engineer. He had seen the flyer speed across the campus, and immediately decided that he wanted to meet him.

Spare parts clattered onto the floor as he hefted Primal's smaller form up onto the worktop. Flaps open Primal vented heat out of his body as Rhinox pulled open a panel under his cockpit.

"What are you doing here?" he said nuzzling against the glass canopy set into Primal's chest. "I am so wrong for you"

Primal replied with a strangled chuffing noise from his cooling system. He reached out and stroked his fingers under Rhinox's chin searching for the machinery that controlled his jaw. "Shut up." He said.

Rhinox thrust his fingers under Optimus's wing struts. The maximal flyer arched against his fingers, flaps flexing, the timbre of his cooling system changed as it redirected its efforts.

"Slagging jets" he chuckled as he traced the edges of the short triangular wings. His fingers moved to the heavy jet turbine mounted on the seeker's back. It was a unique design as most jets usually had their turbines located on in their feet.

"Ground pounder" Primal replied as he worked his trembling fingers into the heavy cables that were exposed under Rhinox's shoulder armor, tracing around the connector that held up Rhinox's equipment frame. He flexed his wing flaps trying to redirect Rhinox's attention away from the oversensitive turbine.

Rhinox let out a snort of amusement and reached his hand into a break in the paneling that allowed for spinal flexibility. His hand clasped round a bundle of wires and gave them a sharp tug.

"Primus" he heard Primal squeal as he traced his fingers along the insulated wires. The jet was writhing in his arms.

"Not quite" he told Primal as the flyer scrabbled to finger another break in Rhinox's armor to get back at him.

The student had fascinated Rhinox for ages. Maximal flyers were unusual, and seekers were even rarer. It was an absolute pleasure to be able to work on one. He hadn't at all expected Primal to be amenable to his offer to help him tune up his engines. The smaller bot had curiously traced his fingers along the heavy scoop attachment that hung over Rhinox's left shoulder.

"If you show me how this works," he replied, his optics hooded and sly under his helmet.

"Dozer." he introduced himself.

"Primal" the student replied.

That exchange could mean anything anyway. He quickly discovered that Primal could be infuriatingly unreadable when he wanted to be.

He slipped a pair of fingers past Primal's face plate; he curled them against the complex sensory aparatus there and felt him try to close the plate.

Primal's hands were roaming over his shoulder and chest searching for another chink in his heavy armor where he could access his sensitive cables. They settled on the layered connecting panels that covered his sides, prying apart the carefully tessellated sheets of metal. Rhinox writhed and jerked at the bundle of cables in Primal's back again in revenge.

"You have a jet fetish don't you?" he gasped as his wing flaps strained to open wider, heat rising away from his open flaps.

"You could say that" Rhinox removed his hand from the bunch of cables and switched his attention back to the sensitive turbine and its housing.

Back on their quiet strange planet, they had landed on Rhinox brushed the fur on Primal's leg against the grain.

"I miss your wings," he reflected as he worked his fingers into the to-sensitive back.

"Go on transform already." he said. "I want to see you"

Primal's heavy hands worked along the joints in Rhinox's shoulders. He pushed the newly heavy digits into the seams between plates.


End file.
